Protectors of the Moon
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: tsuki had a secret place in the woods in the form of an abadoned Temple the locals avoided, there she found family and a home. Aizen and Gin were trapped on earth in the form of animals except in the temple on moonlit nights. Bad yamamoto, good Akatsuki!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: ok this story was inspired by Peppermint Quartz's fic called Scarlet! This won't be based off a legend though….. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or Bleach. All she owns is the animal forms, the family and love relationships and FemNaruto. Please Vote in her poll plus Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

(This is the rough draft!)

Ch.1

A three year old Tsuki ran to her clearing to escape the mobs that were looking for her stayed in the village, she had never been to the abandoned temple at night before and was a little scared as she approached the building. She wandered inside just as it started to pour outside, Tsuki shivered in the cold and hurried to the room she usually slept in since she was kicked out of the orphanage and hoped her Papas were there tonight. She knew they wouldn't show themselves right away so she settled down on the bed she had made and snuggled under the thin, somewhat warm blanket she had found and placed in her hide out. The three year old was soon asleep as a white wolf and a 6 tailed silver fox came into the room and noticed her, the wolf growled when he saw a shiner on her right eye and came over to lick his adopted daughter's cheek as she shivered in the cold.

Aizen sighed as he looked at Gin who nodded and worked his fox magic to change the room in to something warmer for the night, the room shifted into a warm bedroom and the makeshift bed became a soft round feather bed with warm comforters and fluffy pillows as Gin panted from the effort. Aizen then looked outside as the moon rose above the horizon and they felt their bodies shift to human form; Aizen sat on the bed and stroked the small child's light blonde hair from her face as he gave her a gentle smile, Gin chucked as the toddler stirred and woke up and she squealed happily at seeing them. Tsuki crawled into Aizen's lap to cuddle as she shivered from the slight chill in the room, leftover from before the transformation. Aizen smiled as he asked how her day was and she told him everything including how the one shopkeeper nailed her in the eye with a frozen solid, moldy orange.

Aizen hugged her as he asked if she could describe the shopkeeper that did this to her, Tsuki looked up at him with innocent eyes as she told him what the man looked like then yawned as she snuggled up to him. Gin gently took her as Aizen stood and slipped out of the room, the brown haired man felt his body transform back into a wolf's body as he ran out of the temple and began the hunt for the man that dare hurt THEIR little one.

Keigo Hoshi was closing up shop when he heard a low throaty growl from behind him, he turned to see as flash of white as he was attacked and had his throat ripped out by the white wolf that attacked him. Aizen snarled as he left the body in plain view then ran back into the woods as he was spotted by a nearby ninja who raised the alarm that the white wolf had struck again…

Aizen headed deep into the woods a little ways from the temple where there was a stream, he washed his muzzle the best he could and sighed at his reflection as he stared into the water. Him and Gin had been cursed by Yamamoto when they were supposed to be put to death because of their rebellion to over throw him, everyone they cared about thought them dead when in reality they were trapped as animals except for in that abandoned temple on moonlit nights. Aizen then hurried back to the temple as he heard the dogs of the Inuzuka clan following his scent, for some reason the ninja avoided the temple like the plague thus why he had never been caught after his killings of those that hurt Tsuki. He turned and watched the dogs stop outside the clearing the temple was in and the ninja joining them, he saw them make signs against evil and he tilted his head back and let out an eerie howl that had them running back towards the village. He wagged his tail happily as he trotted inside and Gin greeted him softly as he cuddled a sleeping Tsuki, he changed back as he entered the room and they gently placed Tsuki in the bed for the rest of the night.

The three year old woke to yelling in the distance for her and sat up under the ratty blanket she had first fallen asleep under when she had arrived at the temple, she quickly grabbed the change of clothes she always kept here and hurried out into the sunshine where a familiar Ninja she always got along with was walking by. She called out to him and he turned as he paled when he saw where she was, he called for her to look out as Aizen came up behind her and nudged her in his wolf form. She turned and squealed as the other Ninja including the Hokage came to the edge of the clearing, The Hokage watched in fear as Tsuki tackled the wolf with a cry of joy and then watched in amazement as the wolf's tail wagged happily and it licked her face causing the toddler to giggle. She cuddled into its side causing the Hokage to wonder why the wolf wasn't attacking her, Tsuki was then nudged towards the ninjas by the wolf and she said loud enough for the ninja to hear "Do I have to, Daddy Sousuke?"

The wolf seemed to sigh and stood to take her hand gently in his mouth and lead her to the ninja then backed away with a final lick to the cheek and turned to run back into the woods. The Hokage stepped forward and scooped Tsuki up who squealed in delight as he checked her over for injuries, she hugged him as she chirped good morning and he was about to ask her if she was hurt or anything when her tummy growled loudly. Sarutobi sighed as she looked up at him with pleading eyes and then smiled as he told her they would go eat soon but he wanted her to go to Inu so he could talk with the Ninja. Tsuki nodded happily and reached for her big brother as he gently took her and walked out of hearing distance while the Hokage gave the order that the wolf was to be captured NOT killed.

Two hours later…

Aizen was exhausted, the ninja had surrounded his and Gin's temple home and he and Gin were being hunted by the Inuzuka's dogs. They both ran as fast as their paws could carry them when the ground suddenly swallowed them up causing startled yelps as they fell into the hole, Aizen landed first then Gin as he collided with the Wolf's back and then hit the ground. Aizen frantically tried to jump out but the hole was too deep, Gin could see the panic in his friend's eye as Aizen was a bit claustrophobic and the hole being too deep to get out of was not helping. They then both felt something hit their neck as their vision became blurry and passed, when they came to, they were in separate cages inside an office as the Hokage came in and stopped in front of the cages with an unreadable expression.

Tsuki was worried as she headed back out the forest because of the mob chasing her, the temple laid just ahead and she put on a dash of speed and hid inside before they could see her and catch her. She ran to her room hoping her papas would be there but they weren't, she then tried to sneak out the back but was driven back inside by stones that the villagers were throwing as they had surrounded the old temple. Tsuki whimpered as she hid in the temple but never knew that the villagers were braving their fears of the clearing to places torches of fire in front of every exit and then ran as the temple caught fire. Inu arrived with his squad and apprehended the villagers as Inu tried to get to Tsuki who was crying out in fear as the fire approached her hiding spot, the flames were too high and too hot for Inu to get through and he yelled for Tsuki to run to the nearest exit when he heard screams of pain coming from Tsuki as the fire reached her…

Sarutobi, Aizen and Gin were running to the temple as they saw the flames reach higher and Inu's anguished cry echoed over the forest. Aizen realized why the temple was on fire and howled his rage as he surged forward and leapt over Inu's head into the flames, he howled as he kept low to the ground trying to catch Tsuki's scent. He then heard a very weak "Daddy! I'm over here!"

Aizen hurried to wear she was and snarled at her condition and then gently grabbed her blanket which was miraculously untouched and draped it over Tsuki's body as he licked her cheek , he then grabbed the collar of her shirt and dragged her inch by inch towards the exit. He howled as he got as close to the exit as he could and Sarutobi managed to use water Jutsu on the exit's flames so Inu could run in and grab Tsuki, Aizen ran out at his side as he prayed his and Gin's adoptive daughter would be ok. Aizen whined as he looked over his shoulder that their home which was almost done burning to the ground then focused his attention to his little moon, she was being examined for the burns on her body as she was limp in the doctor's arms but the doctor laid her on the ground sadly and told them there was nothing he could do for her except make her comfortable in her last moments. Aizen's eyes went wide as he felt something wake up inside his body and began to push its way out of his chest since the 12th division captain couldn't remove it when Yamamoto trapped them in their current forms, he whined in pain as the Hougyoku dropped to the ground pulsing with power.

Sarutobi looked at the small gem that had fallen out of the white wolf's chest and watched as the wolf gained a gleam of hope in its eyes, the wolf gently picked up the gem in its mouth and placed it on the centre of Tsuki's chest then placed a paw gently on the gem as he closed his eyes. The gem began to glow brightly as a brilliant light surrounded the fox, the wolf and child, the light soon died and revealed a fully healed Tsuki with some slight differences. Sarutobi gaped at the cute wolf/fox combo ears, claws and extremely fluffy wolf/fox tail that Tsuki now had and her hair was more of milk chocolate sand color with silver streaks. He looked at the wolf and fox that were wagging their tails when Sarutobi noticed the gem was missing, he looked for it and found it embedded in the centre of Tsuki's chest; he made to reach out for it when he got a low growl from both canines and quickly withdrew his hand from the gem. He looked at them and asked what the gem had done and Gin scratched out that the gem had saved Tsuki's life by acting on her deepest desires and would continue to help her as she grew.

Sarutobi had a pretty good idea why she had the new features and asked "she truly wanted to be related to you through blood…didn't she?"

Aizen nodded as he nuzzled his pup and laid down beside her on her right while Gin laid on her left, Sarutobi smiled at his adoptive granddaughter's new fathers then sighed as the council would try to pin the deaths that the wolf had caused on Tsuki and he knew he had to take the reins back if he wanted her to live a normal life…

The next morning…

Tsuki woke up with a small headache as she felt funny for some reason; she looked around the room she usually stayed in when with her adopted grandfather and noticed both her papas cuddled up next to her on the bed sleeping. She smiled and reached out to scratch Gin's ears to wake him up when she noticed her reflection in the mirror and screamed as the two canines were up in a second and found her cowering under the covers, Gin and Aizen realized what must have happened and Gin crawled under the covers to lick at her face and asked what was wrong. Tsuki was scared half to death by the demon she had seen in the mirror when her daddy Gin urged her to come out as he nuzzled her lovingly, she crawled out as Aizen blocked the mirror for her causing her to shiver at the scary memory of the demon she saw. Aizen looked at her and nuzzled her as he softly said "_**Tsuki? Are you alright sweetie?**_"

Tsuki sat up in surprise as she realized she just understood her Daddy Sousuke like when he was human, she nodded as he licked her face then gently got her to lay down for a snuggle. Tsuki enjoyed the gentle licks her Papas were giving her when Aizen then licked her ear which felt different, her ear then twitched causing her to freeze. Aizen quickly nuzzled her then jumped off the bed and walked towards the mirror, Tsuki knew what he wanted and slowly lowered herself to the floor then headed for the mirror. She closed her eyes as she stepped in front to Aizen's amusement and she then opened one eye then the other as she stared at her reflection. She tried to back away whimpering at her new features but Aizen stood behind her as he nuzzled her hand and told her that she really was his and Gin's daughter now, that bit of news made her stop and look at her daddy Sousuke in surprise then she tackled the wolf in a hug with pure joy on her face.

Aizen smiled as she then went the mirror and looked closer at her reflection while she reached up and touched her new ears, she felt them twitch at her touch and giggled as she said "They're soft!"

Aizen smiled as Sarutobi came in and chuckled at seeing Tsuki playing with her ears gently, he then became serious as he told Aizen and Gin softy that the council was trying to blame Tsuki for what Aizen had done to the people that had hurt her causing Aizen to growl and Gin to snarl softly. Tsuki then toddled over to hug her papas, Aizen nuzzled her happily as he thought "_NO ONE is ever going to take her from us….we won't allow it!"_

Tsuki smiled as she was on Aizen's back and they were heading to the council room where they could hear arguing over Tsuki. Aizen growled in his throat as Tsuki slid off his back and pressed close to him while Gin was draped gently around her shoulders, she whimpered as Sarutobi patted her head then opened the door and roared at the two arguing groups to sit down and shut up. He then motioned for Tsuki, Aizen and Gin to come in and Tsuki pressed closer to Aizen as her cute little ears went down against her head, needless to say, she was hugged by Kanna Haruno and Tsume Inuzuka and cooed over how cute she was with her ears and tail. Aizen and Gin watched in amusement as their little one was hugged and cooed over by the two females while Sarutobi was trying hard not to laugh, he soon got his laughter under control and asked the two ladies if they could go back to their seats. They nodded as they gave Tsuki one last hug and then returned to their seats, Tsuki was a little scared and pressed up against Aizen as Gin twined around her ankles when they began to loudly argue about her. Tsuki whimpered in pain as the room became divided in a yelling match and caused her to burst into tears because her new ears were hurting from the volume in the room. Aizen whined as he licked her face and Tsuki whispered as she buried her head into his neck "I don't like this, it's scary and it hurts my ears Daddy!"

Aizen then told her softly to cover her ears and as she did as he said, Aizen let out a loud eerie howl causing everyone to look at them and notice the crying three year old as she covered her ears. Needless to say even Danzo felt bad when he saw the crying three year old, Sarutobi used the quiet to regain control as Aizen and Gin calmed Tsuki down. The three year then yawned causing Aizen to curl up in a corner and Gin led Tsuki over to him, she snuggled up to Aizen as she laid her head on his side and promptly fell asleep with Gin snuggled up near her tummy. The meeting took another hour to finish and Sarutobi chuckled at the adorable sight of the small family curled up together, he gently woke them and Aizen yawned as he turned his head to look at his daughter and couldn't help but wish she could take on an animal form so he could carry her without disturbing her sleep.

Suddenly a small flash from the Hougyoku had them looking at Tsuki as her body changed and shrank in the form of a wolf/fox pup, Aizen blinked in shock as his pup somewhat woke up with a sleepy yawn then snuggled closer to her papas and drifted back to sleep. Aizen's tail wagged as he gently picked Tsuki up by the scruff and Gin watched in amusement as they walked towards the door with Sarutobi, they were shown into his office and Aizen gently jumped up on a soft couch with Tsuki as he lay down with Gin and he placed Tsuki between his paws as she slept comfortably for the rest of the morning…

AN: Ok who should I pair her with? (Sasuke will be good in this fic.)

Itachi:

Haku:

Sasuke:

Gaara:

Kabuto:

Renji:

Kira:

Chad:

Toushiro:

Kenpachi:


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: ok this story was inspired by Peppermint Quartz's fic called Scarlet! This won't be based off a legend though….. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or Bleach. All she owns is the animal forms, the family and love relationships and FemNaruto. Please Vote in her poll plus Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok who should I pair her with? (Sasuke will be good in this fic.)

Itachi: 3

Haku: 1

Sasuke:

Gaara: 1

Kabuto:

Renji: 1

Kira: 1

Chad: 3

Toushiro: 3

Kenpachi: 4

Ch.2

4 years later…

Tsuki was fast asleep when her Daddy Sousuke came in to her room to wake her up; he jumped on the bed and began to lick her face to get her up, Tsuki moaned and roll over as her daddy tried again to wake her up. The young Fox/wolf demon just pulled her blanket over her head causing Aizen to sigh then he grabbed the blanket in his mouth and pulled, Tsuki whined sleepily as her blanket was pulled off and Aizen just wagged his tail as he said "_**I guess someone doesn't want to go to her first day at the academy…"**_

Tsuki shot up at that and looked at the time on her alarm clock, she yelped very much like the pup she was and hurried to grab everything she needed for a quick shower and her clothes for the day. Aizen chuckled as he walked into the living room where Gin was waiting and he flopped down on to his belly by the door to wait for Tsuki to finish getting ready, she came running out and grabbed two apples for her breakfast and she grabbed the lunch she made the night before. She then hurried to the door and opened it so they could leave; she ran down the street with her Papas at her side acting as her nin-animals and made it on time to the class room just as the teacher walked in after her. She quickly sat beside a young boy who had black hair and dark blue eyes that looked black, he nodded at her then turned his attention to the front as the teacher began roll call.

5 hours later…

Tsuki was bored as the teacher droned on and on about the importance of the Hokage monument, she then decided to try her hand at a bit of fox magic that would be silly and harmless. She pulled out a small top and sent it spinning on the desk as she then placed a small illusion on the top to make it look like a mini version of her dancing on the desk. Her desk mate tried not to laugh as the mini Tsuki did a tap dance across the desk top when the teacher brought his hand down on her desk and said rudely "Pay attention!"

Aizen leapt to his feet snarling from his place beside her and backed the teacher up from his daughter as the man called for her to get Aizen to stop; she quickly got out of her seat and calmed Aizen down as she apologized for what just happened. The teacher just shook his head and apologized to her for being so rude to her as he had a feeling that was why her Nin-animal got aggressive, she looked at her daddy who looked embarrassed and licked her hand meekly in apology as Iruka chuckled and asked them to sit down again. Just then the bell signaling the end of the school day sounded and the kids all rushed for the door, Tsuki smiled as she neatly packed her things and headed for the door as she wished her teacher a good day. Iruka smiled and did the same as she ran out the door, he sighed as the Kyubbi container had surprised him by being such a sweet child and he sat down to grade papers as he thought of how the next few years will go.

Tsuki grinned as her and her Papas made it home and promptly changed into her animal form to cuddle with her Papas on the small love seat in the living room. Aizen chuckled and licked behind her ears as Gin nuzzled her and asked "_**Why don't we go for a run today instead of cuddling?**_"

Tsuki cheered as Aizen agreed as Tsuki changed back to open and close the door then lock it as they headed down stairs, they quickly headed for the forest as Tsuki laughed and smiled all the way there….

9 years later…

"GET HER!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Tsuki took off at a run as she had just finished painting the monument in bright eye-screaming neon colors and now had the ANBU after her as Gin ran at her side laughing like a loon. Tsuki led them on a grand chase for about two hours around the roof tops until she managed to ditch them by hiding beneath camouflage cloth, she giggled as she brought it down but then heard an amused "Ahem" from behind her and Gin. She turned and found Iruka and Aizen behind her as they were trying not to laugh at what she did and told her she was late for class because her prank took too long to pull off. She squeaked and took off running for the academy as Iruka quickly headed back to the classroom so he could meet her there. He had just arrived as she came running through the door and sat next to her best friend Sasuke who shook his head in amusement, he then told them that they were having a pop quiz on the henge jutsu.

The class grumbled as they lined up and did the Jutsu one at a time, Tsuki's turn came and Iruka told her no pranks then asked her to turn into the Hokage. Tsuki nodded and pulled it off without a hitch then sat down while Sasuke bumped fist with her for acing the Pop quiz, two hours later she grinned as they were then told to be at school bright and early for the graduation exam. Iruka and the students then heard the bell which caused a stampede for the door. Tsuki was one of the first ones out when she was asked by Inu to come see the hokage about her payment for testing the guards at lunch. She grinned and nodded as Inu chuckled then said "Nice choice for the fourth hokage…wish I thought to do him neon pink…"

Tsuki laughed as they then walked up the street to the Hokage tower and into the Hokage's office where Sarutobi was busy cracking up at the color scheme on the monument. He thanked Tsuki for testing the guards and then handed her pay over to her; Tsuki grinned as she hugged her adoptive grandfather then told him that she was going to go train. She headed out the door where she was met by her Papas and they followed her to the training ground she often went to.

Meanwhile…

The 12th division was a busy hive of activity as they realized they were getting a familiar reading from an object they thought was destroyed before Yamamoto had been relieved of his position by Kami himself. The captain sent for the new captain-general and she hurried over to Uryuu who was watching the reading his division had found, Unohana looked at him and asked for a report which Uryuu gave with a worried look. She told him that she was going to call a meeting to discuss what the 12th division had found and they would go from there. The captains all arrived quickly as Unohana called the meeting to order, she told them what the 12th division had found causing a huge upset among the captains. Unohana quickly got things under control and then asked for 5 people to go to the elemental countries so they could bring the two falsely accused captains home. Kenpachi, Chad, Renji, Toushiro and Kira stepped forward as Unohana asked if they really wanted to do this causing them to nod, she then told them that the reading seemed to be coming from Konoha so they were to start their search there.

Meanwhile, back with Tsuki…

Tsuki murmured in pleasure as she laid in in between her Daddy Sousuke's paws in her cub version of her animal form, Sousuke was gently grooming her while Gin was hunting for some rabbits for their dinner. Tsuki licked at Aizen's muzzle happily as he nuzzled her then suddenly stood with a loud growl, his ears were twitching as they heard voices talking about Gin and Aizen and bring them back to a place called soul society. Tsuki quickly went into her true size as she growled and pressed close to her father's side when Gin running over with a look of worry, he told them that the shingami had somehow caught the Hougyoku's signature and their Reiatsu causing the Shingami to look for them. Tsuki whined as she nuzzled her fathers hoping they wouldn't be taken away from her, Aizen quickly got what she was thinking and softly told her "_**We promised to never leave you, little moon. You are OUR daughter and we will always care and be there for you…"**_

Tsuki licked him happily when they saw the group come in to the clearing, Aizen and Gin quickly placed themselves in front of Tsuki as they snarled and showed their fangs at the shingami. Even Kenpachi stopped at seeing the snarling animals with the familiar reiatsu as they protected the third animal that looked like a cross between a wolf and a fox; it was Chad who realized what was going on and backed up as he pulled Toushiro and Kira with him, Renji looked at him strangely until Chad mouthed "Protecting territory and Pack…"

Renji's eyes went wide as he slowly backed up leaving Kenpachi alone as he stared Aizen down, Aizen snarled and advanced causing Kenpachi to start drawing his sword only to be stopped by Renji who told him why Aizen was acting so aggressive. Kenpachi blinked at that then realized his gestures and staring at Aizen causing the reaction so he lowered his eyes and backed up to the others, Aizen relaxed as he backed up to the Wolf/Fox and Gin who was sitting and watching the group with wary eyes. It was Toushiro who told them why they had come and Aizen barked angrily at that as the Wolf/Fox snuggled under Aizen's neck and licked at his muzzle comfortingly with worried whines. Chad looked closer at the female animal and then noticed the very familiar gem embedded in her chest and how similar she looked to Aizen and Gin with her light milk chocolate fur frosted with sliver and silver tipped ears and tail causing his eyes to widen.

Chad then chuckled as he figured out why the two canines were so protective and said "So she is probably the reason you don't want to come back to Soul Society…"

They noticed the female become distressed at that as she whined sadly causing Aizen and Gin to shoot them dirty looks, Aizen then looked at Tsuki and softly asked "_**Sweetie? Can you become human for us? We need you to translate for us honey…**_"

Tsuki nodded and backed up as she focused and slowly returned to Human form causing the Shingami to look shocked, she blinked her blue eyes at them as she listened to Aizen who barked at her softly and she told them what he said "Daddy Sousuke won't leave me behind to be alone again…neither will Daddy Gin."

Toushiro looked annoyed as he said "We have our orders and those orders are to bring them back to soul society, young lady."

Aizen barked and snarled at Toushiro as he noticed tears in his daughter's eyes at those words, Toushiro took a step backwards as Aizen advanced on him while the sun began to set. Gin noticed and sighed as he barked at Aizen who stopped then shot a very dirty look at Toushiro, Aizen went back over to his daughter as the sun finished going down and a soft glow surrounded the small family. The group watched in shock as the young girl shrank into the form of a cub and the two canines grew into human shapes, the glow soon died to reveal Aizen with white wolf ears and tail and Gin with his fox ears and tail. Tsuki was scooped up into her Daddy Sousuke's arms as he hugged her gently then looked at the Shingami with cold eyes as he said "If you think we'll abandon Tsuki, you're wasting your time…."

Renji looked at him and asked "Why is she so important to you? She's a human!"

Aizen growled very much like his animal form as Gin placed his hand on Aizen shoulder to calm him down, he then told them about Tsuki's life and how they came to look after her when she was three. He then sighed and told them about the fire that nearly took her life if it hadn't been for the Hougyoku activating when it did and how the gem made Tsuki their real daughter. Needless to say, the shingami were shocked to hear that and Aizen sighed as he said "Now do you see why we won't go back? Tsuki needs us more than Soul Society…"

Toushiro sighed as he told them that they were ordered to bring them back no matter what causing Tsuki to whine sadly as she snuggled closer to Aizen. Aizen looked at her with a worried gaze then at the shingami as he said "Is there no way out of this?"

They shook their heads and Aizen sighed sadly, Gin gently took Tsuki from him so she could cuddle with him for a little bit when Aizen had an idea. Aizen then asked if they had a time limit to take them back and Toushiro with a confused look, told him no, they didn't. Aizen then explained about Tsuki's graduation test tomorrow and they wanted to be there for her when she passed the test, Toushiro blinked and then gave a small smile as he nodded in understanding when a Ninja with a dog mask came in to the clearing. Aizen looked surprised as did Gin when Inu told them the Hokage wanted to talk to them and their new companions right away, Aizen nodded and then the whole group quickly followed Inu to the Hokage tower where Sarutobi was waiting.

The next day…

Tsuki woke up in her room and wander out in her pj's as she greeted her Papas sleepily, Aizen yawned as he greeted her from his place on the couch since he gave up his bed to Chad and Toushiro for the night and Kenpachi and Renji were in Gin's room. She wandered back into her room and grabbed her clothes to shower and change as the household was starting to wake up, Tsuki didn't realize she hadn't locked the door and had just stepped out of the shower when Toushiro came in with yawn as he looked up and they both froze in shock. Tsuki grabbed her towel and screamed at him to get out which he did quickly did with a blush on his cheeks, Aizen came over to see why she was screaming and started laughing as he figured out what just happened. Toushiro told him it wasn't funny at all and Aizen just gave an amused bark as he turned and trotted in to the kitchen where Amalthea had gotten Gin and Aizen's breakfast ready. Toushiro followed and Aizen was just starting to eat his leftover steak from supper last night and Gin was just finishing up, Tsuki chose that moment to come in with a red face as she apologized to Toushiro for yelling at him and he then apologized for walking in on her coming out of the shower. Tsuki smiled and then said "we never mention this to anyone…"

"Never mention what?"

Toushiro smirked as he said that when she noticed the time and squeaked, she went into over drive as she hustled to get everything together for the Academy then ran out the door with Gin and Aizen at her side as she told Toushiro that she would see him after she was done school. Tsuki managed to get to class on time and sat down next to Sasuke just as Sakura and Ino came running in, Sakura screeched at her former friend to get away from her Sasuke-Kun while Ino knew they had lost and went to sit in a different seat. Sakura then shoved Tsuki as she turned to talk to Sasuke and she toppled on to him and they fell backwards causing something to happen that had the fan-girls crying for blood. Tsuki jumped up with a red face as she apologized to Sasuke for the accidental kiss causing him to tell her it wasn't her fault, she nodded and sat back down with a face as red as Renji's hair while her dads were chuckling at what happened.

The teachers came in and the exam soon began, it was two hours later that Tsuki reached the part of the test that made her nervous as one of the Jutsu she couldn't perform very well do to her large chakra reserves. She was asked to perform the Henge, the Substitute Jutsu then the Clone jutsu, Tsuki aced the first two Jutsu then she tried her best at the clone one only for it to come out all sickly and pale. Iruka sighed as he told her that for now she wouldn't be able to pass causing her to become sad, she nodded with tears in her eyes and walked out of the room to sit down as her friends comforted her and the others students jeered at her. She was sitting on the swing after when Mizuki came over and told her about the "Bonus" test while Aizen and Gin were with Iruka, she could smell the lie and nodded to go along with him but quickly headed off after he left to the hokage tower to talk to her adoptive grandfather.

Later that day…

Tsuki was panting as she finally mastered the Jutsu that her grandfather suggested she learn because of her problem with her reserves; she smiled at the fake scroll that they copied a few random and bogus jutsu into to make it look official for the traitor. She then heard someone coming when the sun started to set causing her to worry when Iruka came out of the trees, he scolded her for taking the Forbidden scroll when she interrupted by asking "Sensei are you here to grade me for the bonus exam?"

Iruka looked confused for a moment then realization came into his eyes and they heard a whistling sound heading for them, Iruka blocked the giant Ninja-star from hitting Tsuki with his back and told her not to listen to Mizuki. She nodded when the traitor then said something that caught her attention "Do you want to know why everyone in the village hates you?"

She growled low at him and told him that wasn't true and that she did have people who cared for her, Mizuki scoffed then told her the truth behind the villagers' hatred for her causing her to hit her knees in shock just Aizen surged into the clearing with loud howl and attacked Mizuki only to be round house kicked into a tree. Tsuki's eyes went wide as she snarled in anger then used her new Jutsu to beat Mizuki into the ground, she ran to her daddy Sousuke just as the sun finished setting causing them to switch forms. Gin rushed in to the clearing as Aizen sat up in pain while holding his ribs, Gin knelt to check them as the other shingami came into the clearing and asked what happened. Aizen and Iruka explained what went on as Tsuki was curled up in a tight little ball in Aizen's lap; Aizen looked down at her with concern as his ear twitched at hearing her soft whines of sorrow. Gin was furious at Mizuki and showed it by kicking the dumbass in the nuts quite hard which caused a few laughs from everyone except Tsuki who was still upset.

Iruka knew how to cheer her up and walked over to the Wolf/fox mix cub and gently placed his head band round her neck, she looked up at him as he told her that her paper got mixed up with someone else's which meant she had passed her exam with nearly flying colors. She sat up with her fluffy tail going a mile a minute and licked his hand as he rubbed her ears gently, she then turned to her Papas with large pleading eyes as she gave the look of "I'm so cute, you'll now please give me what I want…"

Toushiro snickered as the two former captains sighed and nodded causing the cub to go nuts as she raced around the clearing barking happily, even Chad was amused as Aizen grabbed her easily on her fifth round of running as she came near him and tried to hold the wiggling pup so she wouldn't fall from moving the wrong way. After they reported to the Hokage, Aizen led the group to the ramen stand that Tsuki loved to come to for special occasions. Ayame and her father grinned at seeing the small family and their friends as they asked what the occasion was today, Aizen just smiled as he placed Tsuki on the counter and Ayame noticed the headband around her neck causing her to squeal softly and congratulate Tsuki on passing. Her father laughed as Aizen went to grab his wallet and told Aizen that tonight it was on the house for their group, Aizen and Gin thanked him as the old man the asked what they wanted to eat. Aizen chuckled and ordered a beef ramen, Gin ordered Chicken and Tsuki tapped her paw on the menu after a few minutes of careful thinking, on a pork ramen. Toushiro blinked as he was asked what he wanted and decided to get a seafood ramen while Chad got a veggie ramen while Kenpachi and Renji went for a meat-lover ramen, Aizen smirked when he heard a quiet moan of bliss from Toushiro then became sober as he remembered that him and Gin had to leave their little girl for a bit until things were straightened out in Soul society.

Tsuki seemed to sense something was wrong as she raised her head from her Ramen and gave a soft whine as her tail wagged slightly, Aizen smiled as he told her it was nothing at the moment causing her to bark cutely then dive back into her delicious ramen. Gin looked at Aizen with a sad smile in understanding then chuckled when he saw Tsuki trying to get the last little bit of her ramen, the bowl then suddenly flipped over to everyone's amusement and trapped Tsuki underneath causing everyone to laugh as she ran into the wall because she couldn't see. Aizen pulled the bowl off to reveal a soaked Tsuki who had noodles all over her as she gave him the "What? I'm too cute to be in trouble!" look, he laughed and said "That doesn't mean you're not getting a bath young lady…"

Tsuki nodded at him then yawned as the others finished up their food, Aizen scooped her up as they headed back to the apartment and held her close as Tsuki fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. She barely woke up when he gave her a quick bath and laid her down on her bed, he smiled sadly as him and Gin kissed her forehead gently then followed the shingami into the gate they had summoned to Soul society. Aizen prayed softly that they would be back soon so Tsuki wouldn't be alone for long…

When they got to the other side of the gate, Aizen yelped as he realized the sun was starting to rise. Toushiro followed his gaze and cursed as they all flash stepped to the fourth division, hoping to get there before the sun rose. Aizen and Gin made it inside to Unohana office but she opened her curtains before they could stop her and the sunlight poured in to the room, she turned just in time to see them revert to their animal forms and she blinked in shock at seeing what truly had been done to Aizen and Gin. She asked what happened and Toushiro explained the whole story as Aizen had told them causing Unohana to look at the two canines, she sighed with a smile as she said "Your daughter Tsuki sounds quite amazing, you must be so proud of her…"

Aizen and Gin nodded when a knock on the door sounded and Momo walked in with Ichigo who was wearing the captain's coat for the ninth division, Momo noticed the two animals and stopped as she blinked in confusion at how familiar they looked to her. Aizen whined as his ears went down and his tail tucked between his legs causing an amused look from everyone who knew who he was, Momo couldn't resist the downtrodden wolf and walked over to him as she reached out to rub his ears causing Aizen to relax a bit as his tail pounded the ground at the petting against his will. Gin cracked up laughing as Aizen's tail kept wagging despite his efforts to stop but the petting just felt so damn good…

Unohana coughed in amusement then said "Momo, I think your captain is trying not to melt there because of the petting."

Momo's head shot up at that then looked at the wolf that was looking at her with familiar eyes that seemed embarrassed, she squeaked and quickly apologized to her captain who sighed and gave wag of his tail to show he wasn't mad. Momo smiled as Ichigo was trying not to laugh at Aizen's new form, Aizen sent a glare at him causing Ichigo to lose the battle and fall to the ground laughing as Aizen grumbled. Unohana sighed then asked Toushiro if he could get their daughter so she could translate for her fathers while they were in animal form, Toushiro nodded and quickly left to get Tsuki…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: ok this story was inspired by Peppermint Quartz's fic called Scarlet! This won't be based off a legend though….. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto or Bleach. All she owns is the animal forms, the family and love relationships and FemNaruto. Please Vote in her poll plus Read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

AN: Ok who should I pair her with? (Sasuke will be good in this fic.)

Itachi: 6

Haku: 1

Sasuke:

Gaara: 1

Kabuto: 1

Renji: 1

Kira: 1

Chad: 3

Toushiro: 7

Kenpachi: 5

*_**Should Tsuki be pair with the two highest votes**_?*

Ch.3

Tsuki sighed as she walked through the village to see Sarutobi for a little while, she entered the tower and headed up to his office as the secretary looked at her with hatred but didn't stop her after what happened to the Last one who tried to stop Tsuki from going in. Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork as Tsuki entered and smiled at her, he then noticed she looked a little sad and asked why causing her to hand him a note that her dads had left her. Sarutobi read it and sighed as he motioned for Tsuki to come over to him, he pulled the teen into a hug as he told her not to worry about her dads and that everything would be fine. Tsuki nodded and thanked him when she noticed all the paperwork her adoptive grandfather had to do and said innocently "Couldn't you use Shadow clones to help with paperwork?"

Sarutobi froze and then groaned as he said "Now why the hell didn't I think of that?!"

Sarutobi playfully glared at Tsuki as she cheekily said "Because you're old?"

She laughed then told him she was going to go home for a bit before going to train, she turned to leave when a Gate appeared in midair and opened as Toushiro stepped out. Tsuki looked surprised as he turned to her and said "I was sent to get you and escort you to Soul Society for a little bit."

Sarutobi then asked "Why do you need her in Soul Society for and for how long?"

Toushiro then explained the situation and Sarutobi thought quickly about how to explain Tsuki's absence; He smiled and said "Well the team placements aren't for another month so I could tell the others you are on a training trip."

She nodded as Toushiro and Tsuki then walked into the gate and were soon on their way to soul society, Sarutobi watched the gate close and smiled as he knew she would be much stronger by the time she got back...

Meanwhile...

Aizen yawned as he stretched and stepped out of the large pet bed basket Unohana had gotten set up, Gin raised his head sleepily then laid it back down to go back to sleep in his own basket. Aizen then walked into the Head captain's office where Unohana was doing her paper work, she looked and smiled as Aizen wagged his tail just as Momo walked in. Aizen noticed she looked annoyed about something and walked over as Momo asked Unohana for some Advil; Aizen nudged her hand causing Momo to smile and gently scratch behind his ears for a few seconds. Momo then sighed in relief when Unohana came back with the pills and quickly swallowed them with a glass of water, Unohana then asked what had her so annoyed and Momo said "It's the newbie from the academy...He thinks it's funny to play rude pranks on me and also act like a Pervert to me and the other girls."

Unohana raised her eyebrow and said "This wouldn't happen to be the same guy that grabbed you on the butt the first day he entered Fifth division, Is it?"

Momo nodded as her eye twitched at the reminder causing Unohana to sigh and ask "Would you like me to talk to him?"

"If you could, that would be great..."

Unohana nodded when they heard faint footsteps coming towards the room, they noticed Aizen's ears were perked and his tail was going a mile a minute as he faced the door. Unohana smiled as the door then opened and revealed Toushiro with a pretty teenage girl that had cute wolf/fox combo ears, claws and extremely fluffy wolf/fox tail and her hair was a milk chocolate sand color with silver streaks. Aizen then tackled the girl who was knocked to the floor while laughing; Aizen nuzzled and licked Tsuki's face happily as she laughed happily while hugging his neck.

Tsuki then managed to get her daddy Sousuke off of her as she stood and bowed to Unohana as she said "It's a pleasure to meet you, Unohana-san..."

Unohana smiled and returned the greeting as Aizen sat at her side with his tail wagging happily, Gin then came in with a sleepy yawn and stopped at seeing Tsuki before Yipping Happily before running over to greet her. Tsuki laughed happily and knelt to greet him as he licked her face happily; Unohana chuckled at the small family as they reunited before asking Tsuki to translate just what happened to her dads when they had been cursed into the form of Animals...

About three hours later...

The story had been explained and Aizen nuzzled his daughter's hand as Momo came in again with a young man with light brown hair and gray eyes, He noticed Tsuki and made to move towards her as Unohana told him to stop. Aizen growled at the young man who was eyeing Tsuki like a piece of meat while Unohana asked Momo to take Tsuki for a tour of Soul Society and introduce to the rest of the captains and Vice-captains. Momo nodded as they headed out of the room with Aizen and Gin following, Tsuki quickly hit it off with Momo as Momo and her chatted about their favorite books to the amusement of Aizen and Gin...

The other Captains and Vice-captains were all surprised by Tsuki but had to admit she was adorable and polite; Soi Fon was the one to take to her the most when Tsuki mentioned that she was a Genin ranked ninja to everybody's surprise. The two debated different techniques that ninjas use for about ten minutes to Momo's amusement, Soi Fon then gently ruffled Tsuki's hair and went back to training her division. Momo then took her back to the First division where Unohana had just finished talking to the young man who looked pale, Aizen and Gin then noticed the sun was starting to set and sighed happily. Tsuki also noticed and smiled as Momo looked curious as to what was happening, the sun finished setting and Momo watched as the small family switched forms for the night. Momo stared in surprise with her mouth open causing Aizen to chuckle and say "Flies, Momo-san..."

Momo quickly snapped her jaw shut when Rangiku came into the room and stopped cold at seeing Gin standing there, Aizen quickly caught Tsuki who yelped as she was gently tossed to Aizen while Gin was bowled over by his Lover. Tsuki blinked in amusement at Gin's face turning blue from the tight hug he was getting, Aizen coughed and then said "Rangiku...Gin can't breathe..."

Rangiku blinked then looked at Gin before letting go and rapidly apologizing to her lover to Aizen's amusement, Gin just laughed and told her that he was fine as she noticed the Fox ears and tail causing her to squeal softly. Aizen hid his laughter with a cough as Gin was reduced to a boneless heap by Rangiku petting his ears, Tsuki was wagging her fluffy tail rapidly when she suddenly yawned and cuddled closer to Aizen. Aizen looked down at Tsuki as she started to snore quietly in his arms and chuckled, he then noticed Gin and Rangiku were sneaking out of the room to spend some alone time and wished them a good time. Gin just grinned and said "We plan to!"

The next day...

Rangiku woke up and looked for Gin when she noticed a large lump under the covers; she pulled the covers back and nearly screamed at seeing the six tailed fox lying beside her. The only reason she didn't scream was because she recognized the color of its soft looking fur, she gently reached out and called Gin's name as she stroked the Fox's ears with the hope she was wrong. Gin stirred under his lover's touch as he opened his eyes to see the sun was shining into the room, he yelped as he sat up with fear that she would be mad at keeping his daytime form a secret.

Rangiku looked at him and asked "How...How did this happen?"

Gin whined as he managed to touch his throat to signify that he couldn't talk in his current form, Rangiku had tears in her eyes and then gently hugged him as she whispered "Yamamoto is such a bastard for doing this to you!"

Gin licked her tears away as he cuddled into her hug then they both heard their stomachs growl for food, Rangiku smiled and then asked if he wanted some breakfast which caused his tails to wag happily as she got out of bed to get dressed. Gin and Rangiku then made their way to the kitchen where she whipped up a tasty breakfast for the two of them; they were just finishing breakfast when they heard a polite knock on the door...

Meanwhile...

Tsuki was busy learning some healing Kidou from Unohana, Unohana had to admit that Tsuki was a Natural at healing and at Kidou as she watched the 16 year old work to master the Kidou she was given to work with. She then noticed Aizen watching Tsuki with pride when Rangiku and Gin came in, Aizen gave a sly doggie grin to Gin who just shook his head with a look of "We'll talk later". Rangiku then noticed the wolf as she realized who the wolf was, she tried not to laugh at Aizen who was looking at her in exasperation but she couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. Aizen sighed as Gin snickered then looked at Tsuki who was finally finished her lesson with Unohana, Gin called her over causing her to smile as she came over and bowed respectfully to Rangiku. Gin smiled as he asked her to play translator causing Tsuki to nod happily and Rangiku soon got the whole story of who Tsuki was and what exactly happened to Gin and Aizen, Rangiku smiled as she could see her lover and his best friend were truly happy and proud of Tsuki.

Tsuki grinned as Aizen then said "_**Little Moon, why don't we take a break and visit with Momo? I'm sure she could use a bit of a break from the Paperwork demons**_..."

Tsuki laughed at the shudder he gave and rubbed her Daddy Sousuke's ears, Gin told them that he was going to stay with Rangiku for a bit longer causing His lover to smile as Tsuki translated for him. Gin watched as his Best friend and their daughter then left the room before him and Rangiku headed for the Tenth division...

Momo groaned as her hand was starting to ache from all the writing she was doing when she heard a knock on the door, she called for whoever it was to come in and the door opened to reveal her captain and Tsuki. Momo smiled at seeing them and asked "You're already done your Lessons with Unohana Taichou, Tsuki?"

Tsuki nodded as she then said "Me and Daddy Sousuke were wondering if you wanted to come get some lunch with us?"

Momo nodded with a smile as she stood and walked towards them, they then headed out into the courtyard when the young man from before when Tsuki first arrived, stepped in front of her. Tsuki politely asked him to move but he just smirked and said "Got to pay the toll first, Foxy..."

Tsuki growled and told him that she didn't have to pay him anything while Aizen let loose with a loud snarl at the man hitting on his daughter; the man looked at the snarling wolf with a sneer then turned back to Tsuki and said "Come on Foxy, ditch the mutt and the killjoy so I can show you a real good time."

Tsuki blinked in shock and then snarled angrily as she literally punched the bastard in the gonads and said "No MEANS No!"

He fell to the ground as his eyes went cross-eyed from the pain causing Aizen's tail to wag happily at what just happened, Momo just said as Tsuki walked around the idiot with her "The Idiot deserved that..."

Tsuki giggled as Momo then led her towards a small café that she and Aizen used to frequent before the rebellion...


End file.
